Keep Your Head Down
by Semmerie
Summary: Sakura finally loses her temper one time too many. As a brawl with her brother ensues, the cards miraculously escape and everything tumbles into chaos. Glorious chaos.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **A short side story, to keep me not-so-bored while I finish Feverishly Perfect. …Meanwhile, I had a slight fetish with Firey and Watery…This bugged me in my head all through the night and I immediately had to put it in a story. I know it stinks, and that no one likes Clow card stories (Do they?) anymore, so ;_; …just review for fun, alright?

**Summary:** Since the birth of the Sakura Cards, the world is finally at peace, the gang can finally relax, and the small town of Tomodea is no longer plagued by strange spirits of the unknown. But unbeknownst to everyone, the disaster is about to start again, for Sakura Kinomoto cannot keep them under control…What will happen now?

**Keep Your Head Down (Prologue)**

By Semmerie

There was a lot of banging going on at the Kinomoto Residence.

"KAIJUU! Come back here with my shoe this instant!"

It had been many years since the birth of the Sakura Cards, and now they and their Mistress were now finally living a peaceful life in the town of Tomodea…if you could call it peaceful, that is. 

What I am going to talk about now does not concern Sakura totally, even though you can hear various noises in the background concerning her. This is about something else, something much more serious.

"KAIJUU! I am hopping around with one sock on without shoes! Come back here you bratty sister of mine!"

**This** is about two of the clow cards.

===============================================

As we all know, Sakura had the worst time capturing and sealing the elemental cards. The famous four, consisting of Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy, were the most feared of all the cards, and if left uncaptured, would result in overwhelming disaster. Thank goodness though, that Sakura managed to capture them through wit, intelligence, and sheer luck.

Windy is very much matured, and seems to be the most level-headed of the four. Needing no capture as it was the first card Sakura touched on the release of the clow cards, she used it on many occasions and it slowly became one of her essential allies. Earthy? Same thing, though shortly after its capture came the time of Judgment. Since they were already quite matured, they stayed the same throughout the period of the transforming of the cards until now. They are now very close friends; working together to prevent cases of…crime. (1)

But over the years, the other two cards changed.

We know Watery, the second elemental, as the vicious clow card that Sakura had to lock in a freezer in order to capture. Underneath that very hostile demeanor, though, was a quite innocent and naïve card, though a bit too willful. Watery took the form of a small, petite girl and was often surrounded by swirls of crystalline water. She could do anything when she put her mind to it, and one of those things included annoying Firey whenever she could. Sadly, Firey never did have a lot of chances to get her revenge, since Windy and Earthy stopped her many a time. The times when she did, though, Watery barley managed to get away alive. 

Firey was caught by combining Watery and Windy, resulting in an indestructible force and knocking the poor card totally off her feet. The rest knew her to be very mischievous, and when their Mistress was not looking, would try to scorch the bedroom to cinders. She would bow to no-one but Sakura, Cerberus, Yue, and Watery, and Watery achieved this by playfully irritating her to the point of death. She also took the form of a young girl, but unlike Watery, was enveloped by fire instead. One more thing that people would take note was that she had a blazing hot temper. Normally, her personality was very cheerful and she never hesitated to help anyone. But when someone came into her point of anger, well…blazing balls of fire would be heading in your direction. And now, there's a rumor going on among the cards that Firey actually has a soft spot for Watery. You might want to keep out of her way…

Sakura, frankly, still did not quite know how to control her cards, and when she, at any time, any place, lost her temper, the cards would be able to come in and out of their cards freely. The last time that happened, the Mirror and Sugar card had gotten into a quarrel and ended up duplicating her whole room in two, and everything in it was much too sweet than normal.  She had made sure to keep her anger in check after that…

"This is so it! Aha…I've got your roller-skates now…so hand my shoe over, or **these go out of the top storey window."**

"But they'll **break onni-san! Your shoes will never break!"**

"That's exactly the point. Now give me back my shoes!"

Unfortunately, Sakura lost her temper again. 

"Ow, OW, **OW**! You should never stomp on people's bare feet while wearing your slush boots, Sakura…OW!!"

"Who asked **you to dangle roller-skates outside the kitchen window?! Take… This! And this! And that! Oh yes, and you can have your shoe back, **onni******-san…!"**

"OW! My head…Stupid Kaijuu…"

Unnoticed to Sakura and her older brother, her room began glowing with the clow seal.

I bet that you, I, and everyone else can guess what is going on now…Beware the wrath of the Sakura cards. Once you anger them, you cannot escape…

To Be Continued

===============================================

**Semmerie****- Am I on some Clow/Sakura card frenzy, or am or am I just paranoid? I hope, I really hope that this story is good…onegai, tell me its okay! *Ahem* Please review everyone, I really need your feedback! ^^ *continues to contemplate on whether she is crazy* **

Keys:

(1) This, you will find out soon. Heheh…

Once again, please review…Please…

()()()()()()


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Argh…oh no…I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter! . Me and my forgetfulness. Thanks to **Zidane**, who reviewed my prologue. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. This story is welcome to any feedback, flames, criticism and anything else. Review for fun. Read on!

**Summary: **Since the birth of the Sakura Cards, the world is finally at peace, the gang can relax, and the small town of Tomodea is no longer plagued by strange spirits of the unknown. But unbeknownst to everyone, the disaster of about to start again, for Sakura Kinomoto cannot keep them under control…what will happen now?

===============================================

**Keep Your Head Down**

_By Semmerie_

When we last left Sakura and her friends…

_I bet that you, I, and everyone else can guess what is going on now… Beware the wrath of the Sakura cards. Once you anger them, you cannot escape…_

The Sakura Book shivered slightly on Sakura's desk.

It made small shuffles, as if it was alive, and after a few painful minutes, toppled onto the carpeted flooring…and its pages burst open with a burst of dazzling roseate. They turned, rapidly flipped over by an invisible hand, and one by one…the cards flew out.

_Jump, Shadow, Wood, Rain, Fly…_

Glowing with the power of Sakura's aura, they rose up and hovered ten feet from the ground.

_Illusion, Silent, Thunder, Sword, Power, Shield, Time, Flower, Mist…_

Going one after the other, in perfect accord…

_Storm, Float, Erase, Move, Fight, __Loop__, Sleep, Song, Little…_

They slowly began to arrange themselves into a loop…and started moving…

_Mirror, Maze, Return, Shot, Bubble, Dark, Light…_

Faster…faster…Faster…

Windy, Earthy, Firey…**Watery…**

…And the seals burst open with a flow of blinding white light.

Each card was enveloped in a swirling whirlpool of their own respective colors. Turning, Twisting, Circling…when done, the card dissolved and all that was left were silvery colored pieces of dust silently gilding onto the floor.

Then, the solid-less forms began to take shape. Even Sakura would have been amazed to see the transformation…eyes began to take color, clothes began to form, and the different elements were surrounded by fire, water, earth, and wind again

It had begun.

====================================================================

**"TOUYA!**** MY ROLLERBLADES! You dumb, headless, brainless idiot…"**

"Well, you stinking, disgusting, little brat, I really do suspect that you did not bathe this morning! Ew-ww, what that smell? Someone farted…"

"**Touya!"**

====================================================================

After what like seemed like 5 minutes, the clow seal had disintegrated and the glow subsided.

"Now, what happened now that we are out of our cards again?" Watery asked curiously, twirling a single strand of ocean-colored hair onto a finger, letting it loose, and twirling it again. Droplets of water sparkled on her wet skin and dripped onto the floor.

"Nothing much, only that Sakura lost her temper!"  The two twin cards giggled simultaneously, did somersaults in the air, and started to intermingle with the rest of the Sakura cards. Chatter started.

"Isn't it albeit squashy in here?"

"Hey, stop pushing!"

"Shut up."

"Stop pulling my hair!"

"Well, I thought it was mine!"

"Stop squashing…Oh, no…I cannot feel my legs… Oh there they are!"

"That's my leg! Go find your own…!"

"EEEOOOWWW!"

As it turned out, the room was totally filled with spirits, and as the Sakura cards themselves had a certain misconception of height, they were now sitting on a flat surface.

The **wrong flat surface…**

Egad, what kind of card would ever give up her pride and sit her own self onto the ceiling?!

*BOOM* *CRASH* *BANG*

The clow cards tumbled onto the floor in a tangle of transparent limbs.

"My Word—"

"That was so close…"

"I could have been severed by those blades of yours, you twit! Keep them where they belong!"

"Put your bloody tongue back into your own mouth, and stop sticking up my ear!"

The chatter turned into quarrels, and the quarrels turned into fights, and soon, the whole enclosed space was filled with voices. The voices got louder and louder, higher and higher…

…Until a piercing scream screeched everyone's conversation to a stop.

It turned out to be Firey, who had been absolutely drenched while falling onto Watery while they were descending from the ceiling.

She was in a wreck.  Her flames had slowly been smothered and had slowly went out in puffs of smoke, and her too-pale skin looked even paler without the wrap of glowing red flames embracing her forehead. She was seething, garnet eyes flashing fire, but even with these pointed observations, she didn't look the least like the fire elemental we knew.

She looked like a pathetic drowned rat. She gave a smoldering glare at the Water Spirit.

"Why you little imbecile--"

Watery sniffed and gave her an innocent look.

"But, I did not do that on purpose…!"

Soon, Firey heated up and returned back to normal, her fire bursting up at full flame. She snapped back a retort of her own.

"And you expect me to believe that!?"

Watery grinned unexpectedly.

"Of course you won't, you will never believe me. We have our own senses of honor, you know."

And with that last word, she smirked, showing her tiger-like fangs and shot a shimmering blast of cold water onto her unsuspecting victim.

"Gotcha!"

=====================================================================

**"STOP DANGLING MY ROLLERSKATES OUT OF THE WINDOW, TOUYA!"**

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…"

Sakura aimed an almighty kick at Touya's shin.

"OW!"

=====================================================================

"Eeeek!"

Watery barely dodged a fire-ball that was rapidly heading her way, and burst forward with another stream of water, gaining speed. She swerved forward and tapped Firey's back.

"You can never catch me…"

Firey responded by hatching a gigantic ball of fire and launched it at her like a bazooka. Her hands moved as swiftly as lightning, she also aimed several comets of ember.

"EeYYYAAA!"

Watery moved stealthily out of the way, making an intricate trail of water behind her. Her sleek form dodged in and out, weaving a passage in between various fireballs. Her head was covered in a sheen of fine sweat, and her momentarily launched channels of water on her own and extinguished several death bombs of Fireys. 

Firey only produced more.

Up and down, up and down…not, working…

A plan hatched in Watery's head and she grinned evilly. She ceased in her tracks, and turned to face Firey…

Then, she held her palms backward, miming pushing a tremendous load forwards.

Firey gasped and her eyes widened, realizing her intents, but it was already too late.

Water gushed out in torrents from Watery's outstretched palms, foiling all attacks and heading straight towards Firey.

It hit her straight on, the impact pushing her backwards, and all the water carried her onwards---

…Gushing out of Sakura's open window.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

To Be Continued Shortly.

=====================================================================

**Semmerie****: Short chapter? Exactly my thinking…!!  Why can't I write more? ;_; Sorry…The next chapter will be posted up soon, I promise! Just review while I'm gone…^^" **

PLEASE REVIEW! ( '' ) ('') ('')

Hmm…I'm sure that I have missed at least some cards when I said their names…oh well. May bygones be bygones…or mistakes stay mistakes. So long, Amigos, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bzzt-Cardcap-Bzzt-ukra-Bzz-tt-does-Bzzt-b—el-Bzzt-to—BZzzt-me. *gets attacked by lawyers* Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me…! *lawyers stop attacking* Hmph. 

**A/N: **My word, I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter again! 0_0 Aww…the review flow is trickling very slowly, *sniff* But I'm still happy because the great **windy*wings came along and got my spirits up with her really great review! Your stories are so great…*glomps* Thanks everyone for even bothering…you're so nice! I'm getting tired of humor stories, now…*sighs* I'd better start a serious one soon before I go pop. This chapter's for you, lone reviewer!**

**Summary: **Since the birth of the Sakura Cards, the world is finally at peace, and the small town of Tomodea is no longer plagued by strange spirits of the unknown. But, the disaster is about to start again, for Sakura cannot keep them under control...What will happen now?

**Keep Your Head Down**

~Semmerie

_It hit her straight on, the impact pushing her backwards, and all the water carried her forwards—gushing out of Sakura's window. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"___

Firey toppled headfirst onto the hard ground below.

Watery smiled at her accomplishment. Leaning out of the window, she looked at Firey's flailing form…falling…falling…going to fall, going to fall…

Twinge of guilt there, but never mind that. 

Going to fall…falling…flailing, toppling, almost there…

Suddenly, a fierce gust of wind snaked out of the window. Watery blinked. What was that?  

Firey braced herself for the impact of the fall, and closed her eyes…but then her landed of soft ground…like a squishy marshmallow. Could it be?

She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Windy! Thanks so much!"

Windy nodded her head with acknowledgement and she swooped up, Firey nestled on a puff of air behind her, and dumped her unceremoniously onto the floor in Sakura's bedroom.

…And gave a half-hearted glare at Watery. 

Sitting down on the window, Windy sighed in exasperation, and before long, her soft melodious voice rang through the air.

"Didn't I tell you not to cause any magical or bodily harm to the other cards?"

Watery nodded and bit her lip. 

"Didn't I tell you not to play around when we are out of our cards?"

Watery nodded again.

"Didn't I tell you not to be irritating to all of the cards, including me, on a regular basis?"

Watery nodded slowly.

Windy's voice had already taken on a sharp edge, and when she continued, it only became deadlier.

"What did I tell you to do when you accidentally, coincidentally, or deliberately cause trouble to the other cards?"

Watery raised her head sullenly.

"I'm so sorry, Firey, for being my untidy and selfish self, and for pushing you out of the window like that. I'm so glad that you are not hurt…please, please—for-give---me?"

Firey looked absolutely unconvinced. Windy wiggled a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Watery. 

Watery put on an absolutely dazzling smile of innocence, and looked at Firey pleadingly. 

"Puh-lease?"

Firey sighed.

"Oh, alright…"

 She promptly got splashed in the face with water.

Watery giggled and flipped her hair over her head, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"That was a testing drive."

Firey (and Windy) felt like clobbering her.

**"GET BACK HERE YOU IRRITATING FREAK!"**

Watery just smiled and swept away, leaving only a puddle of water where she had last been standing.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wow, did you see that amazing stunt that Firey pulled just now?"

"Erm, I don't think that that incident was intentional."

"I mean, she just fell out of the window and everything."

"But Watery **did push her out of the window--"**

"She could have been seen, and we could have been discovered! Thank God Windy saved her, or else…"

The cards gasped in shock and burst into chatters of excitement.

"What would happen then? I mean, we could be like gods. People will worship us, we'll get to have anything we want, and *squeal* I could get that fabulous blue top from that shop that Sakura passed by last week!"

"In your dreams, bimbo. The day **we** would ever be treated like gods will be when almighty pink sheep of doom fall from the sky!"

Mirror, the ever-conventional one, tried to reason.

"She didn't get discovered, and anyway, Watery pushed her, and there is not such thing as pink sheep of doom. Now let's just all forget about this crazy conversation and--"

"Oh, shut up, Mirror. No offense, but we are expressing opinions here!" 

Mirror huffed and restrained from trying to slap Bubble in the face. The dialogue continued, but it stopped after a while anyway. The whole room turned quiet.

Everyone turned their heads just in time to hear a distant rumble from not too far away.

=====================================================================

_Don't worry, Watery and Firey are not causing some ultimate world disaster. Not at the moment. They are just … playing._

"Will-you-ever-shut-up?!" Watery was mad, really really mad.

Firey smirked proudly and bared her wolf like canines, making her look particularly sinister. "How was I supposed to know that my dear little tormentor could not stand just a **teensy** pinch of nonsense talk when she does that all the time to me?" Watery blushed momentarily, but soon embarrassment gave way to mild irritation.

"I do not talk nonsense! Anyway, I'm not as patient as you!" she snapped and tried to grab hold of Firey, but she was much too fast.

"Well that's a good thing. Of course, I am quite a few good months, no, almost a year older than you, so that's expected of me." Firey retorted, grinning.

"Well, I can show you how immature I am!" Watery shouted childishly. "I wanna challenge you…to a match! A real smash-boom-bang match!" She pouted cutely. Firey looked desperately like she wanted accept the offer, but then thought about how angry their Mistress would be.

_To accept or not, accept…or not…_

Her face took on a pained look. But then, Watery ended the debate with a few words. "Chicken, aren't you? Don't want to show how immature you are, big grown up?" She waggled a finger and stuck out her tongue, laughing impishly. That took the last straw.

_To heck with Mistress Sakura!_

"Of course I will accept!" Her hands moving to fast to see with the naked eye, she grabbed Watery's slender wrist in a vice-like grip, making her wince in shock. "Not too eager please, it will start soon…just don't take it out on my hand!" Watery tried to pry her fingers off, but to no avail.

Firey's eyes glowed like burning coal. "The match will start now. Agreed?" Watery nodded. "Agreed." She snatched her hand away, rubbing it furiously. "Didn't Clow-sama teach you to use brute force only when necessary?" "What**ever**." And with that, the match began.

Firey and Watery released their first attacks. As Watery avoided her fast moving fire blasts, Firey retreated towards the far wall and smirked. "The fun is just starting."

=====================================================================

The rest of the clow cards sweat-dropped.

"THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN!?"

=====================================================================

"OW-WOW-OW!" Watery shrieked as a fire blast went right through her arm. "That hurt!" She shouted, switching to offensive and pummeling a sudden stream of icy-cold water back to Firey. 

"Well, I didn't say that you wouldn't get hurt…" Firey muttered. She barely dodged the attack in time. "Watch it!" 

Watery's second attack hit its mark. Firey got thoroughly drenched.

"Why you little brat!" Firey began to give chase.

=====================================================================

The Sakura cards watched wide-eyed at the spectacular battle unfolding before their eyes. The two elementals seemed to move with ethereal grace…

"Wow! That dive was **amazing!"**

But then, the two battling clow cards started heading towards the audience. 

"My God…GET OUT OF THE WAY EVERYBODY!"

All the cards ducked, flew, and jumped into safety, avoiding many fire/water attacks, as they steadily drew nearer, bringing destruction in their path.

To Be Continued.

=====================================================================

**Semmerie****: Yare, this is short…and a bit boring. The plot really starts to unfold in the next chapter, don't worry. It's just…the story is just moving quite slowly. Did you like it, though? Please say you do. *begs***

**Suppi****: It's the author's problem, not the ficlet's. Stop blaming non-living objects for your utter laziness! **

**Semmerie****: o_O Erm…*blushes* Oh, darn you. Why did I even bother hiring you when all you can say now are bad things?! Desperate situations need desperate measures. *stuffs Suppi with candies* ^-^ Please Review.**

**Suppi****: Ugh…@_@ *drunk* Puh-lease Reveeiw, Laddees and GentilMan! *dances the tango with a clothes hanger***

**Semmerie****: My word. You do dance the tango nicely Suppi. Did you take lessons?**

*curtain tumbles down*


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I…*looks at lawyers warily* do **not** own Cardcaptor Sakura. *mutters* But I will someday…once I get control of those dung beetles…

Lawyer: What did you say?!

Err…nothing that would interest you. 

**A/N: **Hi! *waves* Nice to see you again! After a long, **long, **time…*sweatdrops* Inspiration for this particular chapter just _had_ to hit me during the exams, but I'm not complaining about that. Thanks to **wicherwill** for reviewing 3 times in a row…^^"", **Enchantress Azure **for her very uplifting flood of compliments, **Kaiwawata for her great reviews, and also **mycherrywolf**! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you four. ~-^**

**Full Summary: **Since the birth of the Sakura Cards, the world is finally at peace, and the small town of Tomodea is no longer plagued by strange spirits of the unknown. But, the disaster is about to start again, for Sakura cannot keep them under control…what will happen now?

**Keep Your Head Down**

**~**Semmerie

_"My gods…GET OUT OF THE AWAY EVERYBODY!"_

_All the cards ducked, flew, and jumped into safety, avoiding many fire/water attacks as they steadily grew nearer, brining destruction in their path._

**And so began the very destructive and violent battle of the day…**

"Take _that, THAT, and **that!"**_****

Several flying spheres of water and fire shot out of nowhere, either knocking into Firey or Watery or just dissipating into the walls on the opposite side.

"This battle has to end."

The catch-this-throw-that game had gone on for long enough. The two cards were already looking slightly bored and the exhilaration was wearing off. Both cards started preparing for their last attack. Firey grinned, holding a swirling ball of pure flame in between both hands. 

"Ready."

Watery smirked, genki as always, and an expression of sadistic glee crossed her face as a swirling abyss of deep blue formed in the space between her palms. 

She launched her attack first. 

"See if you can dodge _THIS!"_

The bubbling blue sphere in her hands began to froth and boil, emitting various amounts of vapor. Tendrils of liquid began to make their way out of the globe of water, encircling Watery like a shield. It shone azure momentarily.

Firey's garnet eyes widened in shock as the water encircling the other card began to morph and change into the shape of an underwater dragon. Dodging wouldn't be of any use. She set her mouth into a determined line and braced herself.

It was time to use her attack…

Looking down at her palms, Firey secured the fire sphere and prepared to launch it, hoping to at least make an opening in the tidal wave that Watery was sending towards her. 

Unfortunately, her only source of hope went down the drain when she realized that the space in between her palms **was air, nothing more, nothing less. It seemed that her momentary lack of concentration had let the fireball diffuse.**

**Now** what was she going to do, flap her arms like a chicken and try to drink all the water up?!

Plan B: Hurl any random object towards offending opponent in hope of achieving something. If no, execute Plan A, which wasn't going to work anyway.

Firey unconsciously reached towards the wall and snatched the first thing she could get her hands on. She had no time to examine it. She had two choices. Throw, or lose…

Well, she threw. 

What happened next was the most amusing thing that the cards had ever seen.

Firey launched the random object which she had so brutally snatched off the wall straight at the dragon. It ripped through it, making a hole just like Firey had hoped for.

_Yes! _

She almost whooped with joy, but stopped herself before she could and disguised it with a loud cough. Then, she rose into the air and headed straight towards the hole in the dragon.

But…expect the unexpected.

There were several muffled screams from the opponents territory and the water suddenly dissipated, leaving a sight that would leave the current audience laughing for many following weeks.

"**ACK!**** LIZARD! GET IT OFF!"**

Water managed to look aghast, perturbed, and disgusted all at the same time. The expression on her face was decidedly strange, and she was swatting desperately at a…lizard…on her shoulder…?

" Get it _off! Help me! I call truce! Defeat! Whatever! Just get that…that **thing out of my sight! HELP!"**_

Fire managed to temporarily stop laughing and flick the creature off her. Water calmed down, still looking a bit shaken. Sitting down on a nearby chair, she started to –try- to calm down…as much as one could when being bowled over by a flood of comments.

"Very, very good move."

"A Sakura card, defeated by a reptile? Not that I like them myself…but…what's our standard coming to?"

"Suitable blackmail...just wait until I get that picture developed…"

"*giggle* so- *guffaw* haha-HOHOHOHOHOHO…*choke* Funny! *chuckle*"

Gaining a very reddish tint to her face, she raised her voice.

"SHUT _UP!"_

This act only caused the Sakura cards to laugh even more.

_Over the next few minutes…___

"Do you think..."

"Just maybe…?"

"Maybe Illusion could help."

"Nah, it'll wear off after a few hours anyway…"

"Create?"

"Youidiot, there's no such card! Get your **priorities **right!"

"I can handle them quite well on my own, _thank you very much."_

"For someone who can't even remember the people she shares a **deck** with, that's a bb-ii-gg over-statement."

"Who says?"

"I say!"

"Why you little…"

"**Little?!**** Even if you stood on a sofa and balanced a broom on your head, I would still be much,**** much taller!"**

"Hmph."

"**Hm**-PH!"********

**"_HMPH!"_****__**

****

"HH-MM-PPHH!"

"I hate you."

"Thanks."

"You know, that broken wardrobe door isn't going to go away."

"Oh yes…"

Little and Big stared awkwardly at the wooden plank on the floor. After a little while, Big cleared her throat and started inching away.

"Well, I might just go tell, erm…Windy."

"I'll go tell Woody."

Dissolving into pure bursts of color, they sped towards the said informees, but little did they notice that a very distinct and powerful aura was now making its way to Sakura's house…

===============================================================

It certainly was a very bleary day in Tomoedea. Almost everyone had stayed indoors to keep out of the cold and the rain, and only a few people were littered out in the streets, some holding umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. Nearby restaurants were packed full with customers.

Needless to say, the restaurant owners were making a lot of profit. (A/N: *grins*)

But soon, the slight drizzle had evolved into a huge thunderstorm, lightning in golden streaks ripping across the sky. The thunder was ear-splitting and if you did go outdoors, the wind and the rain were like ice-cold swords, lashing out at you with its frozen fingers. No one in their right mind would go out in this weather. Heck, even insane people wouldn't attempt it!

_Creak._

But yet, somewhere in Tomoedea, some hare-brained, delusional, idiotic madman was exiting a café to venture out to his death. Well, no-one was stopping him.

Dressed in a hooded cloak which offered some meager protection against the violent weather, the figure began to make its way across Penguin Park.

As expected, he failed miserably. After fifteen minutes and a generous amount of sheer determination, he managed to reach the huge slide before collapsing on a nearby bench, heaving with exhaustion. The rain had already soaked his cloak through and it was dripping wet.

"How am I ever going to reach there on time?"

A sudden blast of wind tore the hood off the figures head, revealing midnight blue hair and azure eyes framed by a familiar pair of glasses.

Hiiragazawa Eriol frowned into the fog, squinting as if trying to see through the other side. After a few un-successful attempts, he gave up.

"I've had enough of this."

Transforming his key into a staff, a warm glow enveloped his body and he chanted an incantation.

_I have detected unruly magic in Sakura-chans house. I must investigate…she might be in danger._

There was a sudden burst of bright light, and he disappeared in a flash.

_…_

Sakura was very, very mad.

Touya was very, very mad.

And when both siblings were mad, it normally meant trouble.

"Kaijuu…?"

"Onni-san…?"

Both of them held a pillow over their heads, as if ready to attack.

**_"DDDIIIIIEEEEEE!"_****__**

****

Both launched their projectiles at the exact same time, Sakura's lobbing off Touya's face and Touya's hitting Sakura with a mighty _thump._

Then everything went silent again.

Touya looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Touya.

Both glared.

**_"DDDIIIIIEEEEEE!"_****__**

****

And thus began the pillow war.

Even though thunder boomed outside, the atmosphere in Sakura's room was as cheerful as ever.

After Firey and Watery's evenful fight, all the cards had calmed down considerably and were in different spots of the room, doing whatever they felt like. The two Twins, Illusion, Mirror, and Song were snuggled on Sakura's bed, Dash, Earthy, Freeze, and the other animal-form cards were curled up on the carpet, Watery and Firey were engaged in a playful battle of wits, Fight was reading a book, and the rest were in a gossip convention. Peace and quiet reigned.

Woody and Windy made themselves comfortable beside Sakura's bedroom window.

"Sometimes I think that those two fight too much." Windy said with a frown upon her face, looking pointedly at the two across the room. Woody smiled warmly.

"Nah, let them have their fun. It's the only source of entertainment for us nowadays, cooped up in that book. Besides, they don't do it _all _the time." 

Windy grinned, which was unlike her, and the two burst into a fit of giggles.

But suddenly, a huge crash disrupted their train of thought. Echoing throughout the house, it was ear-splitting and made Windy and Woody wish they had earmuffs.

It seemed that the other cards had heard it too.

"What was that?"

"Mistress Sakura, maybe?"

Another huge crash resounded and the door suddenly burst open, and a cushion hurtled into the room, colliding with several of the cards and finally stopping when it slammed into the wall.

There were several sweatdrops.

"I didn't know that pillows caused so much damage…"

"Well **now **you do."

"ARGH! That bloody thing just went _through my __head!"_

"There's a crack in the wall."

"I wonder who threw that..."

"I bet a dollar that Mistress Sakura will win!"

Fight snorted.

"You don't have no money."

By then, Windy had had enough of nonsense.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

The cards stopped bickering immediately.

"Ignore the pillows! We have more important things on our minds. Emergencies! Like--"

Suddenly, the air turned ice-cold and a burst of blue light flooded in through the window.

"Like the fact that there's a strange blue light outside this house."

"Sweet?"

Sweet closed her eyes and concentrated on the aura, eyebrows knitted in concentration. Then, she finally realized what was outside the residence and her heart was filled with fear.

Sweet opened her eyes.

"Clow Reed."

The cards gasped, and looked nervously at one another. 

"But-but he's DEAD!"

"Ghost!"

"Can we panic now?"

There was simultaneous agreement.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To be Continued

**A/N: **Sorry all, this chapter's a major disappointment. Couldn't bring out the…*thinks of a word* the thing. o_O

**The thing?******

Erm…*nods* Yes, the thing.

**Why can't you come up with something more constructive?!**

***glares* **Don't provoke me.

**Why?**

*inserts a tape in a video player and a scene of Suppi dancing the tango with a clothes hanger plays* Remember the last chapter?

**0_0! You wouldn't!**

*evil, evil grin*** **Should I show them the next part where I stuffed you into a tutu and-!!

**Erm****, this chapter thus ends. ^-^ Please review this chapter! We will appreciate it. **

@_@ You shouldn't hit your employers with mallets.

**I had no choice!**

Grr…

*Curtain falls*


End file.
